30 Days
by eSJa
Summary: 30 drabbles in 30 days challenge. Chapter 16: Harry makes a deal with Hermione, one that might change things forever.
1. Sapphires

A/N:

Drabble 1 for the 30 drabbles in 30 days challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge Forum. This is my first challenge and it's starting out well I think. :D

Enjoy!

"Whacha get Hermione?" Asked Ron around a mouthful of food.

The trio had just sat down for lunch when the usual cadre of owls had come streaking through the windows, buzzing the students and dropping off the packages before heading off to their well deserved rest.

A tawny mid-sized owl had dropped a bundle of packages in front on the Hermione who was quickly turning a light shade of pink. "Nothing Ron my parents just sent me some items from home I told them I wanted." She replied hurriedly. "I should get them back to my room, excuse me."

Her plate still full minus a forkful of salad Hermione snaked the wrapped packages into her arms and beat a hasty retreat.

"Musta been girl stuff." Ron guessed shoveling more meatloaf into his mouth.

Harry raised an eyebrow at his mate, "Yeah, probably something like that." It wasn't all that odd for Hermione to get an idea and run off to the library to research it but the blush that had colored her cheeks made him wonder what the owl had really dropped off.

An hour later Ron and Harry where sitting through yet another lecture of their futures and how dire the world looked from Professor Trelawney.

"Really mate she just needs to be put out of her misery." Ron whispered to Harry while her attention was focused on telling Lavender how a wizard on broom would soon come to sweep her off her feet.

Harry snorted his agreement; he wouldn't bet a knut that she knew what she was talking about most of the time. Sometimes though she would get this far away look and he wondered if Dumbledore saw more in her than others did.

Snapped out of his thought by a flourish of brightly colored robes descending in his face Harry looked up with a grimace. "Harry Potter…The Boy Who Lived. Such tragedy, such heartbreak. Do you have love in your future?"

"Um, no?" He answered hoping it would be enough to send her away.

"Nonsense my dear boy, everyone has someone, now give me your hand and let me see!"

Her glasses magnifying her eyes comically he swallowed a groan and tried to ignore the snickering around him as he hesitantly placed his hand into hers. "I really don't think this is going to-".

"Hush now, let me see." She replied, cutting him off. "Hmm, so much fog, uncertainty of course. It's clearing… I see a -- snake twisting in a depthless sky of blue, royalty, wise and faithful, a world set serenely upon a stone, solid and true it reflects into the heavens."

The class came alive with roars of laughter and cat calls as Harry flushed a deep red and tried to slip deeper into his robes. "An odd young man you are Mr. Potter." Professor Trelawney said quietly sliding her warm hand from his. "Odd indeed."

She turned from him and crossed the class room to a still laughing Draco, giving Ron the opportunity to commiserate. "Would you like me to kill you now or after dinner?"

Harry just slumped deeper into his seat and grunted.

Luckily enough it was a Friday night and a Hogsmead trip was planned for the next morning, as such the Gryffindor common room was crowded with people relaxing and making plans.

"Really Hermione? Homework on a Friday before Hogsmead?" Ron asked.

Blowing a stray lock of thick brown hair from her face Hermione didn't even bother to look up as her quill continued to scratch away at her parchment. "Yes Ron, even on a Friday before Hogsmead. If I finish the lot of it now it will be less to worry about on Sunday and I can curl up with a good book to read and relax."

Ron grunted something about reading and relaxing muffled under his breath.

Harry opened his mouth when Lavender leaned over the back of the couch, her done-up hair framing her face prettily. "Oh Hermione, I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier, Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Lavender, you shouldn't have." She replied not looking up from her the book in her lap.

"Oh no problem! We should get a butterbeer tomorrow to celebrate, my treat." She said standing back up.

Quill scratching away Hermione replied "Sure thing."

Lavender flounced off giggling and tossing her hair as both boys turned to stare at their friend. "That's what all those packages where right?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Blimey Hermione! Why didn't you say anything to us?" Ron burst in.

Finally looking up Hermione tucked her hair behind her ear. "Because it's not a big deal and I didn't want you guys to think you had to get me anything."

"Of course we would have got you something, geez you get us stuff for Christmas and our birthday's why shouldn't we get you something for yours?" Ron asked, an actual logical question coming from him.

Harry nodded in agreement. "He's right you know. Now I feel like a prat for not getting you anything,"

"Girls and boys are different so don't feel bad about it. I didn't expect to tell you or you to find out so I didn't expect to get anything from either of you." She replied stiffly. "Now that it is out we can move on and please don't get me anything, I am fine if you both just tell me happy birthday and call it even."

Harry and Ron shared a look, neither was happy with what she was asking but they knew that it would be easier than to argue with her. "Happy birthday Hermione." They said in unison.

"Thank you, now if you will excuse me I need I book from my room." She closed her book, parchment marking her spot, set it to the side and headed across the room to the winding stairs.

Ron slumped into his chair. "That girl, I swear she **tries** to drive people away." He glanced over at Harry, "Want to play some chess?"

Harry nodded, watching Ron pull a table close and set up the pieces. Ron would win as he always did but this time it was because Harry was wracking his mind about what to get Hermione for her birthday.

Monday night Hermione was dumping her bag onto her bed as she always did, searching for missed notes and loose quills when a small square package thumped gently onto her quilt.

She looked around the room quickly, no one was there and it was still fairly early so the other girls wouldn't be in for a while yet.

Sitting on the edge of the bed she gingerly picked up the package, wrapped in brown paper and tied with a simple red string it was light but solid. "I told them not to." She said to herself, not unkindly.

She still wasn't totally used to having friends who actually cared about her and didn't want to be disappointed if they forgot her birthday so she had decided it would just be easier not to tell them. Sighing she carefully slid the string over the corners and unsealed the paper with her fingernails.

A dark green velvet case sat in her hand; her heart sped up and thumped heavily in her chest. Her parents had gotten her nice things in the past but this was different, it was from a friend…from a **boy**.

She noticed a small piece of parchment that had fallen to the bed with the wrapping, setting the box down she unfolded it and read.

_Hermione,_

_I know you told us not to get you anything but that just isn't right. It's like Ron said, you get us stuff all the time, not to mention make sure we pass all our classes and to be honest if it wasn't for you I am pretty sure we would be dead a couple of times over by now. _

_Anyways, I am not sure if this is something you will like but I remember watching muggle TV when the Dursley's would go out and seeing girls get excited about this stuff, so I went to the library and did a little research. It took me forever and I had to sneak past Finch to get back in but I think it is worth it. I picked it up when I had to "use the loo". So don't worry about where I got it, Hogsmead has some surprisingly nice shops if you look for them. _

_I didn't want to embarrass you so I thought this might be the best way. I hope that is ok. Well, thanks for everything Hermione; you're the best friend a bloke could ask for. Happy Birthday._

_Harry._

Tears welled in her eyes and she fought them back, she was being silly it was just a simple gift. She knew Harry was thoughtful so this really shouldn't surprise her.

Setting the note aside she picked the box back up and opened it. A thin chain held a delicate silver setting that nestle a deep blue gem, it winked and sparkled in the light as her tears fell past her smile and landed on her gift. "A sapphire, oh Harry."

Lifting it from the box she unlatched it and guiding her hands around her neck she clasped it together. Grinning so hard it hurt she laughed; she was going to have to up her game at Christmas this year.


	2. Love What do I know about love?

"Are you ok Harry?"

Looking up he saw Hermione framed in the moonlight that bathed the Weasley's back yard. "What are you doing up?"

"I got up for a glass of water and saw you out here." She replied sitting next to him on the low stone wall. "You didn't answer my question."

Harry chuckled; it was a cold day in July if Hermione let something go that easily. "Don't you think this would be a better conversation for day time?"

Hermione tipped her head, messy braid falling over her shoulder. "Not really, we're both awake and I know if I drop this now you'll just keep avoiding it. So come on, what's up?"

Sighing he leaned back, rough stone scrapping lightly against his palms as he rested his weight and looked up at the clear night sky gathering his thoughts. "I just live with the Dursley's I've never considered it my home so it's not them, never them." He glanced over at her and saw the stars twinkling in her deep brown eyes. "I can never thank Mr and Mrs. Weasley enough for letting me stay here and putting their family in danger. As much as I enjoy being here, and I do it just feels wrong."

"What do you mean it feels wrong?"

"Just wrong." He replied. "I know they care for me and being here is---when I dream, when I allow myself to think I might have a future this is what I want. The house, the wife, the kids. But I can't Hermione."

"Harry don't do that, don't think you won't make it, don't think you don't deserve a family of your own." She told him softly.

"I don't though Hermione, how can I?"

She scooted closer, her thigh brushing his. "What do you mean?"

He looked out to the overgrown garden where the gnomes where scampering and muttering to themselves in the shadows. "I come here every year and I see all of you, even you Hermione. I can see it on your faces---you have a family who loves you." He laughed bitterly and felt bad when she flinched. "Love Hermione. What do I know about love?"

He looked back over at her, expecting to be assailed. Instead she was sitting quietly watching him. "Are you done?" She asked.

"Umm, yeah."

"Good." She turned her body and looked him hard in the eye, then slugged him in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell Hermione!" He exclaimed rubbing the sore spot.

She smirked and sat back facing the house. "Sometimes Harry you're dafter than Ron."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I am sure you will get it if you think about it but I would like to get some sleep tonight and I know that if I don't explain it to you you're going to stay awake trying to figure it out and that will keep me awake."

"Uh, Okay."

"Harry even though the Dursley's are horrible to you and they happen to be related by blood that doesn't mean they are your only family." She started to explain.

"I know that Hermione but—"

"No Harry, listen to me. You say you know and maybe you do but I don't think you understand. All of us have put our lives on the line for you; have trusted your instincts and you've done the same for us. You would do anything to keep us safe. That is love, not just parents, brothers and sisters and dinner's around a table."

"I know that Hermione." He said with a sigh.

She stood and loomed over him, looking down into his green eyes. "I can't make you see what you don't want to Harry but you deserve to have a life and you know what love is. We all love you Harry and if you choose to see that or not is up to you, but I know you love us too. Goodnight."

And with that she turned on a heel and strode back into the house, Harry watching her until the door shut quietly behind her.

He continued to sit on the wall and think about what she said. Maybe he did know what love was, maybe he did deserve to have a family but he wasn't sure if he wanted to open that part of himself up; sometimes it is just easier to lie to yourself.


	3. Hundred

The common room was washed in gently dancing shadows from the burning embers in the large fireplace. Harry snuck as quietly as possibly around the base of the stairs, stopping for just a moment to make sure that no one was awake. It was odd not having Ron or Hermione trailing him but this was something he wanted to do on his own and it would be easier if he didn't have to explain his reasons.

Listening intently with baited breath no sound but the softly crackling fireplace and the sighing of wind outside the tower reached his ears; it was time to move. Creeping quickly but quietly across the room, the door just inches from his fingers he jumped at the sound of his name. "Harry!"

Spinning around he saw Hermione rushing down the stairs in a fluffy bed robe, a soft swishing following with each hurried step. "What do you think you're doing?" She whispered furiously.

Harry sighed and shoved his glasses back into place. "Go back to bed Hermione, don't worry I'm not doing anything dangerous."

Huffing she crossed her arms tightly and cocked an eyebrow. "That is all well and good but you realize you're breaking a rule; out after curfew and you know how strict the patrols have been lately."

He couldn't help but chuckle softly, that was so like her. "Hermione, how many rules do you think we have broken over the years? 50? 60? A hundred? Hundreds?"

"That's not the point! You shouldn't make it a habit." She argued.

"I think it's a little late for that, don't you?" He replied with a wry grin.

She opened her mouth to argue but stopped herself. "This is pointless, I knew from you look this afternoon you would try something tonight." She grunted. "Stay here while I change, you need someone to watch your back. You have a terrible habit of getting caught at the worst possible time."

She turned and sped up the stairs leaving Harry by the door suppressing an urge to laugh. Maybe he could use someone with him on this one.


	4. Sunshine

Neville sat with Harry on a bench in the courtyard, it wasn't often but Professor Sprout had assigned them a particularly difficult Herbology assignment and Harry had asked him to give him some help. So they were enjoying the first nice day of spring while slogging through the essay.

"That's why you have to bury it for two and a half months exactly, to the minute." He explained. "Once it's uprooted you have a little more leeway to get it into a pot for harvest."

"Ugh, I think I get it now. What I don't understand is how you can like this stuff, most of the plants are really dangerous and the slightest mistake could be fatal." Harry said scribbling the last paragraph quickly.

Neville laughed. "It's not so bad Harry you just have to know what you're doing. Kind of like you with Quidditch."

Smiling Harry stuffed his parchment back into his bag and looked up to reply to when a scurrying figure crossed the far side of the courtyard. The bright spring sunshine caught the bushy hair and made a glowing halo around her head.

Hermione turned her head to keep the sun out of her eyes and a large smile spread across her face when she saw Harry and Neville, waving cheerily at them she ducked through a nearby open door.

"Harry?"

"Harry?"

"Harry, are you ok?"

Snapping around a warmth crept up his neck, "Uh, yeah sorry."

A rare wry grin crossed Neville's lips. "So---do want me to go over that again or do you think you got it."

Harry's face was flushed as he gathered his bag, "I'm good thanks Neville, I'll see you in class." He stood, turned and headed for the door that Hermione had passed through moments before.


	5. Moonlight

A/N:

This takes place just after _Hundred_. Not all the drabbles are connected, I will let you know if and when they are. Enjoy!

* * *

The inky blackness of the halls was offset by the moonlight that shot through the high arched windows and left luminescent holes in the darkness, making the worn stone glow as if beckoning to some higher plane of existence.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Hermione asked, her breath tickling his ear.

Eyes scanning the hall he nodded. "Yeah, I need to find what is going on—and the only way to do that is by being out when no one else is."

He heard her sigh behind him, turning to look he could see the worry reflected in her brown eyes. "Don't worry Hermione, I've got you to back me up and that makes me as safe as if I was asleep in my own bed."

It might have been a trick of the light but he thought she blushed. "Come on then, no sense in wasting what little time we have." she said. Standing quickly she grabbed his hand and led him hurriedly through the maze of moonlight towards the next stairway.


	6. Fireyorange hair

It was like being stuck between the sun and heavens. She would see them countless times in a day, sit between them in class and feel herself pulled in both directions.

His firey-orange hair promised passion and raging emotions, everything she tried so hard to keep control of; furious fights and burning reconciliations.

But the inky blackness called to her too, whispers of a kindred soul trying to fit in and make sense of the world and people; quiet nights exploring the unknown and a bond of understanding.

So she focused on knowledge and books, trying to bury the confusion and growing tear in her heart.

"Hey Hermione, you ok? You look kinda pale," Harry asked drawing her from her thoughts as he sat, the chair scrapping the old stone floor.

"I'm fine, just didn't sleep well last night," she replied. He turned with a shrug and began digging though his bag for his homework. Hermione turned back to her book and a distant part of her wondered if any of this could end with her being happy.


	7. Marked

The door shut softly, the barest hint of a click crawling through the room. Lavender cracked an eye and watched Hermione's heavy drape settle back around her bed. _Sneaking out again with those two—and everyone thinks __**I'm**__ shameless._

Slipping out from under her covers Lavender crept slowly across the room to the nightstand beside Hermione's bed. A quick glance around the room to confirm she was the only one awake she tapped her wand on the drawer's lock, _"Alohomor," _she whispered. A soft clack and the drawer was open, gripping the edge with her fingers Lavender slid it open enough to peer inside.

"Luminos," she muttered.

The gentle glow illuminated a organized drawer full of quills, extra parchment, a few pieces of candy and a small leather bound book.

Flashing a triumphant grin Lavender scooped it up and opened it to the first page and read.

_It's good to be back at school, it was nice to spend the summer with my parents but the longer I live in the Wizarding world the more distant I feel from my childhood and Muggle life._

Lavender sighed, this wasn't what she was hoping to find. Flipping through the pages she came to the latest entry, marked with a stiff bookmark that had a picture of some old guy named Samuel Clemens over a big boat on a river. Sliding the bookmark out of the way she skimmed over the entry until she found what she was looking for.

_We are going out again tonight. I don't like it but if I don't go Harry and Ron will get caught and we can't afford that right now._

_I admire Harry for his bravery but I worry about him. He is far stronger than he realizes but he doesn't think anyone would be hurt if he was gone. I don't know if he will ever understand how much he means to all of us; Ron, Neville, Ginny…me. Me most of all. I wish I could tell him what he meant to me but that is just a wish. He could never feel the way I feel about him…not to mention how to explain it to Ron. _

Lavender felt her heart leap, this was even better than she expected! Not only was Hermione a girl like any other but this confirmed which boy she actually, abet secretly, liked.

Putting everything back just as she found it Lavender slipped back into her bed, this year might almost be over but next year—well next year would be different.


	8. Blissful

Another late night studying for finals had taken its' toll on Harry, eye's barely open he tried to focus on the Transfiguration essay in front of him and keep the secret war against Voldemort from him mind.

As usual the three of them had commandeered the couch, spreading their books, parchment and bags around in an effort to remind them of all the subjects they needed to get through.

Ron had given up hours ago and left to get some sleep, it wasn't long after that the rest of the common room cleared out leaving just him and Hermione to the quiet and warmth of the fire.

Harry slipped off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, it was time to call it a night. Pushing them back into place he looked to his left expecting to see Hermione plowing through some obscure tome in attempts of extra credit. Much to his surprise he found her snoring softly, leaning into the soft corner of the couch. A book had slid from her hands and rested at a perilous angle on her knees. Bushy brown hair flickering gold in the firelight it cascaded over her shoulders and pillowed her tilted head.

Harry smiled; there was an odd feeling in his chest, not joy or excitement but a calm happiness. Thinking hard he tried to put a word to it—bliss he realized. This was blissful.

Quietly he started to put their books and parchment away, if it took a while that was fine by him. He wanted this feeling to last as long as possible.


	9. Groan

So I am back to this, life got very busy and it left me no time to write, no not even drabbles. But thats over and I mean to finish this...so here we go!

* * *

Another long day had passed and I couldn't get through the crowded halls quick enough. _The Common room is going to be just as bad, I hope Ron or Hermione snagged us a table._

Weaving between other students I finally reached the Fat Lady, "Ordinary Wizarding Levels." I told her. Professor McGonagall's choice of a password was-well it wasn't inspired that's for sure.

"Are sooner than you would like!" She responded, swinging open with a smug grin.

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder." I mumbled, climbing through the portal and into barely controlled chaos. Conversation's bounced around the room like a malfunctioning Snitch; Lavender and her group of giggling girls was crowded over some magazine, Neville looked as lost as ever with the pile of books around him and a fourth year hanging over his shoulder. Seamus and Dean seemed to be doing their Potions homework, but I could see a Quidittich magazine peeking over the top of the book cover.

"Harry!"

I turned and saw Hermione waving me over to the couch, Ron settled deeply into his usual chair next to the fireplace.

I sqeezed through a group of second years, small as they where they made a decent obstacle, who were on their way out and dropped onto the end of the couch. "All I want to do is finish my homework and go to bed." I told them.

Hermione glanced up from some enormous tome that had who knew what to do with our classes, "As nice as that sounds Harry we need to study for our O.W.L's, they are only—" digging through her bag she pulled out a small calendar, "fifty two days away!" she finished with a squeak.

Dropping my bag with a thud I closed my eyes and groaned, "Thanks for the reminder."


	10. Why in the world would you do that!

A/N

Some people have asked me if this is one big story, no it's not. I think some of the chapter's will interconnect and make a larger story in the end, and if they do I will add a note for each one that does connect. As it stands now each is a stand alone story. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Why in the world would you do that?"

I couldn't help but grin, Hermione might be the brightest witch of our age but she would never get sports. "Because, we needed the practice and games don't stop just because of a little rain."

"Really Harry!" she said, arms crossed tightly, "You could catch a nasty cold and have to see Madam Pomfrey, maybe even miss class!"

Chuckling I pulled out my Potions book and dropped it on the desk. "Hermione if I didn't know better I would think you're more concerned about my education than you are about me."

""Of course I care about you you dolt!" She argued loudly, "Do you have any idea how much extra I study just so I can help you? How many late nights I spend in my bed worrying that I won't be quick enough with the answer you need? I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you!"

The silence that covered the room was deafening. I tried to say something but my jaw refused to remove itself from the floor. I watched as Hermione realized exactly what she had said; a bright flush raced up her neck filling her cheeks with fire.

"Well, well it finally comes out. Grungy Granger has it bad-"

Spinning quickly I leapt from my seat, drawing my wand in a flash. "One more word Malfoy and you'll be speaking out of your arse for the rest of the year." I growled, wand jammed into his throat.

I knew I would hear about this later, but the look on his face told me his mouth was shut for now and that was all I cared about.

Jamming the wand back into my robes I turned to see Hermione running from the room, her hair and robes flying behind her. Quickly returning to my seat I stuffed my book into my bag and started for the door when Professor Snape slid into the room. "And where do you think you're going Potter?"

"I, um, er, was, ah-" I mumbled, trying to think of some excuse.

"Ms. Granger said she was ill, and I don't believe I've heard of a epidemic going around so if you would kindly sit back down and stop disrupting my class." He said coldly.

I returned to my seat, dejected and worried about Hermione. _I hope she's ok._

"Ahh, and of course Mr. Weasley, how nice of you to show up on time." Snape remarked, watching Ron trying to sneak in at the last minute.

"Sorry Professor." Ron said, sitting next to me with a thump.

Professor Snape gave him a hard look, "Don't bother me with your meaningless apologies; everyone turn to page three hundred and nineteen."

"Hey, where's Hermione?" Ron asked quietly, pulling his book out.

"She felt sick." I whispered.

He nodded and turned to the page in his book

The rest of class was a blur; the only thing on my mind, the only thing that mattered; what was I going to say to Hermione.


	11. Empty

All I could do is watch in horror as the two brightly colored bolts streaked from their wands, both intent on ending it all right here.

He stands his ground, not a muscle flinching and I wondered if in a moment he would be just as still for another reason.

A bright flash and my eyes close, I know it's only for a second but the last seven years burst through my memories: the troll in the bathroom, running to him after being released from the basilisk curse, the time-turner and saving Sirius, hugging him so tightly before the first task, Dumbledore's Army and all the hours we spent training, how gently he held me as I cried after Ron broke my heart…and most of all these last few weeks, just us, relying on each other to stay sane.

I can see the light dissipating through my eyelids as a realization hits me; he will always be Ginny's. But if I lose him today I will be empty; I will still have Ron and the others, but no one understands me the way he does, he broke through all my defenses and lodged himself into the deepest part of me.

My eyes open slowly, I'm scared of what I will find. There, there he is; I see is him still standing, that hard determined look on his face. The dark emptiness inside me is filled as my muscles propel my forward; he's not mine but just having him in the world is enough.


	12. Raving

I can barely keep the madness at bay, it slips through my defenses and eats away at me bit by bit. The dreams are the worst; I'm disgusted by the death and pain but I can feel his pleasure, which makes it my pleasure too. My grin as the squirming man screams, the sickening feeling in my gut is the flush satisfaction in his. I hate it and love it.

I curse this connection but rely on it more than I care to admit.

We've been on the run for weeks now and the weariness is making it harder to find myself. Ron is angry as often as he is hungry, I don't blame him but it's getting old and I can't deal with him and this and stay sane.

Except for her. Hermione is the only thing right now that doesn't wear on me. When I wake in the night, covered in sweat and yelling, she is by my side before I am aware of being awake; hand on my arm and concern on her face. Ron meanwhile turns over in bed and just looks at me. Not that I blame him, I would be tired of being woken up with screams and yells too.

It is her presence though that calms me, just a glance and the raving monster that is bursting to come out quiets.

I doubt I will ever be able to tell her how I feel, how many times she has saved me and how much I care for her. It wouldn't be fair to her or Ron.

So I will rely on her unwavering faith and remember the touches and shared moments. It's all I can do and like everything else one more sacrifice I'll have to live with.


	13. Continually

I think about those days continually. Even with the threat looming over us (when would it end, would we all survive?) they were idyllic days full of memories that even if I wanted to I could never forget.

It's been forty years now since we graduated, well I graduated and they went to work for the ministry but when I get nostalgic, and I do, often, it's always the days at Hogwarts that I return to. The three of us were never so close again, never so dependant or open. Life and work got in the way, kids and familial responsibilities drew us apart and changed things.

Mostly it changed between Harry and I, I had Ron and he had Ginny; where once we confided in each other our fears and hopes it faded to catching up on work, what the kids had done or if we'd run into old friends. All pleasant and common, but it wasn't the same, we both knew it.

I loved Ron and he Ginny and I knew from talking with her that Harry confided in her things he didn't talk about in public, just as I did for Ron. Somehow though I still felt he wasn't telling her everything, the subjects seemed hollow and, granted it was second hand, complacent. Like he was appeasing her, making her feel included.

Most people would think I was just reading into it, hearing what I wanted; but I knew it wasn't that because I did the same thing to Ron. I felt guilty about it, stay awake guilty sometimes, but I never was able to talk to him like I did with Harry. So no, I didn't know for fact that he was doing to Ginny what I was doing to Ron-but like calls to like as they say.

If it was just that I would've been able to write it off as nostalgia; however there were times when we got together, Christmas, birthdays, parties at the Burrow that I could see it. That look in his eyes as we talked; the same one he would get when he wanted to tell me something in the halls at Hogwarts but didn't want others to hear, he wanted to say more but wasn't able to. There was pain there too; again I knew the look because it was the same one I saw in the mirror more and more frequently over the years. But he never said anything beyond polite conversation, light joking and inquiries about work.

Once, once he did almost open up; at Molly's funeral he found me out back of the Burrow in the garden. Molly and I had grown close over the years and her passing hit me hard, the crowd inside got to be too much so I had stepped out to compose myself but being in the garden she had such a love/hate relationship with set me off again. I didn't even hear him come up behind me, suddenly he had wrapped me in a hug; he always gave the best hugs, and just held me until I my tears stopped. I remember clearly when I pulled back and looked up at him; his eyes had that fierce glow to them that he always got when he made a tough decision, he opened his mouth and my heart sped up, I couldn't tell you why then but now I have my suspicions. I felt him take a breath to speak when one of the kids yelled for him through a window that Ginny wanted his help in the kitchen.

The most painful thing was watching his eyes lose that fire, so alive a moment before and then dim and flat. He told me he was sorry for my loss, detangled his arms from my body and walked slowly back to the house. It took me another ten minutes before I went back inside; Molly would have been proud of the feast we laid out for everyone.

Tomorrow will be one year since Harry died, a heart attack in his sleep the medi-witch said. Not the end deserved for a hero is what the Daily Prophet stated, but I disagree. He passed away peacefully, having raised a family who loved him and whom he loved; that was always the dream he was scared to have, a family of his own to love.

I don't think Ginny ever knew that, I did though.

* * *

A/N This came out completly different than what I had started as, but sometimes that's just how it goes.


	14. Maniac

A/N: Yeah, long hiatus huh? Let's just get back to the stories.

This is a continuation of Hundred (#3) and Moonlight (#5)

#14: Maniac

* * *

They thought they had made it the entire night without running into any students, professors or resident ghosts; while that was true the one obstacle they had both dreaded crossing showed her face. Mrs. Norris.

"Harry!"

"I know I see her too."

They both peeked around corner of the corridor, watching Mrs. Norris lick her paw serenely in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

Harry ducked back and sat heavily against the wall, "are we sure Mrs. Norris isn't and animagus?"

"No, we aren't but I can't imagine who she could be if she was one," Hermione whispered squatting in front of Harry. "Besides even if she was it wouldn't explain her annoying knack for being where she is least wanted."

Harry sighed, knocking his head gently against the wall, "so what do we do?"

"I don't see a lot of options," she said, "we can find somewhere to hide till dawn or try distracting Mrs. Norris and hope she takes the bait."

"I don't think hiding will work, knowing that cat she will keep finding us and we won't get any sleep." Harry said, "and I doubt she would fall for a distraction, if anything that would just cause Filch to come running."

Hermione nodded, "you're probably right, so what now?"

Harry smirked, "we could stupefy her."

Hermione raised her eyebrow questioningly, "Is that right?"

"Relax, I was being sarcastic, as much as I hate that cat I wouldn't do it." He said.

Hermione stood up, brushed off her robes and looked down at Harry, "good, I'm glad you wouldn't."

He saw her reach into her pocket, step around the corner and point her wand down the corridor, "Stupefy!"

Harry wasn't sure what was more jarring, hearing her stern whisper or the bolt of red magic that lit up the hallway.

"HERMIONE!" He exclaimed.

She reached her hand out to help him up, "come on, let's be quick about this, I don't know how long the spell affects animals."

Harry sat still, shocked by her actions.

Hermione turned to look at him, her eyes dancing mischievously and a fierce grin on her face, "you're not the only one who can act like a maniac Harry Potter."


	15. Dreamily

A/N: What? Two in two days...I'll take that as a hesitant success.

* * *

Harry darted through the throng of students that crowded the halls between classes, turning a corner he slammed into a familiar face.

"Luna!" he exclaimed, wrapping an arm quickly around her small waist to keep her from falling.

"Oh, hello Harry," she replied. "I didn't see you there."

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, I am quite all right, the wrackspurts are back so I'm a little foggy."

Harry nodded, "ah, well I hope they leave you alone soon."

"I don't mind them; Father says we should treat them like old friends." She explained, looking up at him.

"Yes—well I guess that's one way to look at it." He replied, watching students rush by them.

"You can let me go now; I don't think I will fall over. Unless you like being this close to me." She said cocking her head.

Harry jerked his arm from her waist, "Oh! Sorry."

"It's quite all right, I don't get hugs that often since mother passed away."

Harry stared at her, he liked Luna, she was a bit off-putting at times but she always treated him like a regular person.

"Um, I'm sorry," he said, unsure how to respond. "That's too bad."

"I'm ok, I don't remember her all that well so it's not like I have a lot to miss." Luna said straightening her robes. "I wouldn't mind if you would like to hug me, but I don't think you would want to do, considering."

Harry took a step back and glanced around quickly; students had started to give them strange looks and he noticed a small group of Slytherin's smirk as they passed.

"I, uh could hug you if you want, I guess," He told her cautiously. "But what did you mean considering?"

Luna tilted her head again and her eyes focused on his, "I don't think Hermione would like it very much if she were to catch us hugging."

Harry gave her a confused look, "huh? What do you mean?"

"You and Hermione are together aren't you?" She asked. "You two are always together and even through the wrackspurts I can see how you two look at each other."

Harry slumped against the wall, trying to ignore the rush of heat to his face "no Luna, Hermione and I aren't together, we're just friends."

"Oh, well you're awfully close friends then; the wrackspurts must be making me foggier than usual." She said, her gaze dreamily drifting to the sunlight dappling the corridor.

"Yeah, that's probably it." Harry said watching students sprint pass them.

"Well I must go, Father will want to hear about the wrackspurts being so strong." She said turning towards the crowded halls. "Tell Hermione I said hello next time you see her."

Harry opened his mouth to say he would but Luna slid into the flow of students and was gone.

_She thought Hermione and I were together_, he thought, oblivious to the grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth. _Hermione and I-huh_.


	16. Brightness

A/N: This is a continuation from #10 "Why in the world would you do that?"

* * *

He found her exactly where he expected to, the library.

"You realize if you're trying to hide you're not fooling anyone, don't you?" Harry asked.

Hermione jerked her head up in surprise, "oh, Harry I didn't hear you, sorry."

Harry chuckled and sat in a chair opposite of her, "You never hear anyone when you're reading."

"I'm concentrating, if I don't I might miss a vital piece of information." She told him seriously.

"Hermione, I was teasing you."

"Oh," she said a hint of a smile playing at her lips.

"So-how are you?"

"Fine, trying to get this extra credit essay done for Professor McGonagall," she said glancing back down at her book.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "um, about earlier-"

"I need to finish this research tonight Harry, I'm not going to be much for conversation," she said quickly.

Harry looked around the silent stacks of books, "well, do you need any more books?" He asked. "I could grab them for you so you're not wasting time searching them out."

"No I can find them," she said, glancing down at the sheets of parchment around her. "-actually, if you don't mind I could use another reference or two."

"No problem, one condition though?" He asked cautiously.

In the brightness of the candle her eyes met his and he saw a mix of fear, hesitation and hope. "-what's the condition?"

Harry took a deep breath and found it harder to say what he wanted than it had been to swallow the fear when he faced Voldemort in the graveyard. "We-we talk about what you said today in Potions after you're done."

Hermione's eyes widened, "I didn't mean it like it-"

Harry raised his hand, "just promise me we'll talk about it later, ok?"

She nodded and looked back down at her book, "ok, later."

They sat a moment in awkward silence thinking wary, scared and hopeful thoughts.

"Um, could you find _A History of Lesser Known Second Class Spells and the Witches who Developed them_?" She asked quietly.

"Oh! Yeah, give me a minute." Harry turned and ventured into the tall isles, pointedly ignoring the pounding of his heart in his chest.


End file.
